


Weasley's Wizard's Wheeze's

by lovelyaubrey



Series: Camille Delacour & Co [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyaubrey/pseuds/lovelyaubrey
Summary: In which a 15 minute lunch break is plenty of time for Fred and Camille to bond; in more ways than one.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Camille Delacour & Co [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164074
Kudos: 5





	Weasley's Wizard's Wheeze's

**Author's Note:**

> Both Camille and Fred are of age in this fic.

It was the summer of you and Fred's last year at Hogwarts, and what better way to celebrate that then working 24 hour shifts at the joke shop. It wasn't that you didn't like the shop, or that you didn't appreciate your boyfriend and his brothers success, in fact if anything you were proud of the two for starting their own business so young. But sometimes you just wanted some alone time with Fred, and considering you both shared a flat with his brother; alone time wasn't an option.

"Here, that'll be 10 Galleons please, Ronniekins." You spoke teasingly to the ginger that stood in front of you.

"Your an arse, you know that right?" He spoke, taking the bag out of your hands and leaning towards you. "Fred wants you to meet him in the store room, said something about a 'new product' and wanting to 'test it out', I don't really know, but he said to hurry up."

You cursed silently as you walked out from behind the till, putting up the CLOSED FOR LUNCH sign after seeing that Ron had been the only person in the shop-surprising for such a busy day, before walking up the stairs towards the store room.

"Fred?" You whispered as you walked into the dark room, pulling the sleeves of your cardigan down as you shivered. "Fred?"

A kiss was pressed on the back of your neck as warm arms wrapped themselves around your waist, pulling your cardigan off gently and spinning you round. You let out a small whimper, recognizing the lips that had been pressed against you so many times. Wrapping your own arms around his neck, you pulled his head up and kissed him harshly. "Fred," you breathed out, your cheeks burning at the suddenness of his actions. "I thought you needed help with a project?" A hoarse chuckle escaped his mouth, as he pulled you closer to him, reaching a hand down to lift up your dress and place his large hand on your thigh, sending a warmth through your body and a pulse to your lower parts.

"Now when have I ever needed help with a project? Besides, I have George for that. This on the other hand," he slid his hand further up your thigh, fingers lingering on the waistline of your panties and pulling them down, his breath warm on your lips. "I only need you."

Fred's lips crashed on top of yours, a sense of urgency filling thew both of you as he pushed you against the shelves behind you, his arms lifting your legs up to wrap around his waist as your eyes glazed over with pleasure. His fingers making their way to your core and rubbing harshly. "You like that, huh?" He muttered in your ear as you bit your lip, feeling yourself grow wetter and wetter. "You like it when I touch you there? Dirty fucking slut." He pushed his fingers inside you harshly, a loud moan escaping your lips.

You could feel Fred sucking hickeys all over your neck, hickeys that would no doubt be impossible to cover up later.

"Fuck, baby." You whispered as he brought his thumb up to stroke your clit harshly, a cocky smirk on his face.

Reaching your own hand down, you smiled slightly as you felt his clear arousal. Unbuckling his trousers, you began to palm Fred's bulge. It wasn't often that you had time alone, so now, with George off on a date and the shop closed for lunch, the time seemed perfect. Looking into your eyes, Fred took his fingers out of you slowly before bringing them up to his lips and licking them, his other hand unwrapping you from him and pushing you down on your knees, wrapping your hair in a right ponytail.

"Now, why don't you use your mouth for something other than talking, hm?"

You leaned forward and slowly took his tip into your mouth, your tongue swirling around it teasingly. He looked at you with pride as you took the rest of him in your mouth, your hands coming up to stroke the remaining length that you couldn’t fit in your mouth.

The groans escaping his mouth sent shivers down your spine. Relaxing your throat, you took more and more of him in, his moans growing louder and louder.

“Fuck!” Fred groaned slowly as he pulled out suddenly and brought a thumb to your lips, pulling at your bottom lip and watching as you pouted with innocent eyes. That was his breaking point. Pulling your chin up harshly, he slid his dick back between your lips and slowly began to move his hips back and forth.

“So messy,” he muttered, spit falling as he thrusted faster, nearing his release.

Yelling loudly, Fred released his load into your mouth, the bitter taste clear on your tongue as he removed his cock and you proceeded to stand up, confusion rushing through you when he himself knelt down.

“Take off your dress.” He demanded.

“What?”

“I said, take off your fucking dress before I rip it off.”

You lifted your dress over your shoulders instantly, throwing it on the surprisingly clean floor. Fred carefully lifted your left leg over his shoulder, looking you directly in the eyes as he lowered his mouth onto your heat, a short scream escaping your mouth.

“You taste like fucking honey,” his voice vibrated through your core, his words filling you with arousal.

Fred slipped his tongue inside you, pumping it roughly as you screamed louder and louder, the boy knowing all of your sweet spots off by heart.

“I’m gonna cum, i’m gonna cum” You repeated breathlessly, your hands pulling at the boys hair, unknowingly turning him on more and causing him to lap at your cunt faster.

“Oh fuck!” You screamed out as you felt a burst of pleasure run through you, your hips bucking furiously against Fred’s face as he continued to suck on your clit, your juices shining on his perfect face.

You leant back against the shelves, head spinning at the pleasure you had just received. Fred lifted your legs off of his shoulders and spun you round, his hands forcing both of yours against the wall.

“You didn’t think I was done, did you?” He muttered lowly in your ear, his hands still forcing yours against the wall.

“N-no,” you spoke shakily.”

“Good, cause we’re just getting started.”

And with that Fred bended you over and thrusted hard inside of you, his hands still trapping yours to the wall.

The sound of skin clapping and whimpers filled the small space. Your arms had been twisted back so that Fred could hold your wrists on your back, giving him more access to pump into you. All that could be heard from you was moans, your face fazed out in pleasure.

“I love you so fucking much,” Fred gritted out, his teeth clenched as he felt you clench around him. “You know that right? You and your perfect body, you and your perfect tits and god that tight ass pussy.”

You let out another loud scream as he slapped you ass harshly, your legs shaking as you edged closer and closer to your release.

“Oh are you gonna cum?” He asked teasingly. “The little sluts gonna cum.”

Fred’s pace increased as your moans got louder, the both of you reaching your climax in unison.

“Oh my god,” you screamed, feeling the pressure build and build in your core. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!”

“Come on baby, fucking cum.” Fred spoke, pulling you up to rest your head on his shoulder as he continued to pound into you, his own hips stuttering.

“Fuck!” You screamed as the pressure between your thighs was finally released, your legs shaking so much that if Fred wasn’t holding you up you would have collapsed.

You felt Fred groan against your neck as he slowed his thrusts, his cum seeping out of you as he attempted to push it back in with his fingers, your hole twitching as you whimpered still feeling the aftershocks of your orgasm.

“I love you too.” You smiled up at him as he kissed you messily, his hand coming up to grip your throat lightly.

“We should probably go get cleaned up before the rush comes in.” You spoke, looking down at your ruined underwear and feeling your most likely smudged lipstick. “And you,” Fred raised his eyebrows at you, his hair sticking up and his face covered in cum, “you need a shower.”

You giggled as Fred picked you up bridal style,  
placing a kiss on the crook of your neck. “As long as you Slytherin.”


End file.
